


Studying is boring

by FangirlDead



Series: Totally his division [3]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Studying, Teen John, Teen Sherlock, Teenlock AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6519766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlDead/pseuds/FangirlDead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John should study for a very important test, but Sherlock thinks it's boring and doesn't want to study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studying is boring

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash at posting regularly at my other fic so you get this quickly written piece of trash. Enjoy <3

John sighed as he read the paragraph again and again. To him nothing in this book made sense. It was all just numbers and letters, why the bloody hell was chemistry so hard? His boyfriend beside him sighed as well and he looked over at him. It wasn't a sigh because he was exhausted from studying, they had barely studied for half an hour, no his beautiful boyfriend was bored. Of course he was. He was a bloody genius! Instead of helping the clearly lost blond he sighed again, dramatically rolling over to John and… John couldn't believe it. Sherlock actually made quiet little whining noises as he poked John's knee with his finger. "John." the taller boy whined, pouting as he didn't get the attention he wanted. "John!" He whined again, poking his knee more forcefully and frowned at him until the blond sighed and whipped his head around, looking at the dark haired teen. "What, Sher?" He asked, his tone both annoyed but also amused. "Bored!" Sherlock suddenly shouted, sitting up for a split second before dropping his head back into John's lap and smiling sheepishly up at him. Sherlock wasn't one to ask if he could get a kiss. He was still too shy about it, if one would believe it or not. Sherlock Homes could get flustered, especially when it came to kisses with John. One time John dared to go further and touch his but, he could tell that his boyfriend had liked it but was still uncomfortable with it. "I think I know a way to keep you occupied." John grinned and lowered his head. "It has something to do with chemistry. Our chemistry." He wriggled his eyebrows, making Sherlock giggle quietly and kissed him softly. Their kisses usually were soft and warm, other times, rarer times, they were all teeth and tongue. John enjoyed both and he loved showing Sherlock new things. He swore to himself that he would do a Spider-Man kiss one day with him. This time their kiss was slow and soft again. Their tongues brushed lazily, Sherlock's still unsure of what to do while John's explored his warm, wet mouth. They broke apart and the blond grinned wickedly down at him. "That was funding good." John muttered, playfully biting Sherlock's plump lower lip and licked once over it before he turned his attention back on his book. Sherlock blinked a few times, clearing his head and probably coming back from his mind palace. John would have to occupy him again so he quickly turned back to him, pressing their lips firmly together and grinning for a short moment as Sherlock gasped surprised, promptly he took the opportunity to slip his tongue between his perfectly shaped lips and coaxed his tongue out before sucking on it. After a moment he pulled back, a thin line of spit connecting their tongues and John grinned. Sherlock seemed to be frozen so he left him to his mind and focused back on his book. Seemed like a break was everything he had needed, because now it was a lot easier to study.


End file.
